Como conquistar el corazón de una chica
by Niorima
Summary: "-Las chicas tenemos una debilidad con los postres-su madre sonrió ampliamente- te daré un consejo que me dio una amiga mía cuando era más joven: "Uno llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago" y para las mujeres eso también aplica".


Suspiro derrotado y se dejó caer en su asiento, otra vez lo había arruinado y sin haberlo intentado. Miro de reojo a su lado derecho, ahí estaba ella, riendo suavemente junto con dos mejores amigas.

Se embobo al verla reír, su risa era preciosa, no era escandalosa o rara, su risa era suave y adorable, sus mejillas se tenían ligeramente de rosa y sus ojos grises brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas por la risa.

—Es preciosa...—suspiro al sentir como su pecho se le llenaba una calidez al verla otra vez reír.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto una voz a su lado.

Tom soltó un pequeño grito por el susto, siendo observado por sus compañeros desconcertados por el grito del castaño, el castaño se ruborizo de la vergüenza al ver como la azabache lo miraba desconcertada, el desvió su mirada de ella y se giró para ver a su compañero de mesa leyendo tranquilamente un libro sin importarle que su mejor amigo había hecho el ridículo.

—Ah, hola Gabriel—Saludo molesto al rubio— ¿Podrías por favor dejar de aparecerte de la nada y asustar a la gente? Ya te pareces a Batman.

El rubio miro de reojo al castaño con una ceja levantada sin tender que le había dicho. Tom suspiro, después de clases secuestraria al Agreste para enseñarle un poco del mundo de los comics.

— ¿Y me responderás?—pregunto Gabriel sin despegar su mirada del libro, Tom lo miro sin entender a que se refería, Gabriel cerró su libro y miro al castaño— ¿Quién es preciosa Tom?

Tom le tapó la boca y volteo nervioso a ver si nadie había escuchado al rubio, miro al rubio con algo molesto.

—Hey, ¡No lo digas tan alto! —dijo molesto y nervioso—Te podrían escuchar.

Gabriel tomo la mano de Tom y la quito de su boca irritada por la actitud.

—Por dios Tom, no seas tan dramático—contesto con el ceño fruncido— ¿Y? ¿Ya me dirás quién es?

Tom sonrió nervioso, volteo a ver a su lado derecho e izquierdo para ver que nadie estuviera cerca, se acercó a Gabriel quien este tenía una cara de irritación por tanto drama pero dentro de el tenía mucha curiosidad quien le había robado el corazón a su mejor amigo.

—De Sabine Cheng—le susurro nervioso— ¿De quién más Agreste? ¡Ella es preciosa!

Gabriel alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca extraña, doblo un poco su cabeza para mirar a la asiática quien reía con Armand, no entendía que le veía a la asiática, ella llevaba casi dos años desde que había llegado y nunca había notado que su mejor amigo tuviera un interés amoroso por ella. Miro al castaño quien también había volteado a ver a Sabine.

— ¿Te refieres a Bridgette?—pregunto desconcertado— ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?

Tom giro su cabeza para verlo y sonrió ampliamente, Gabriel pudo notar que las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaban.

—Desde la primera vez que la vi, fue como...—ladeo su cabeza con una gran sonrisa que incluso le contagio e hizo que el también sonriera levemente—Cuando la vi sentí como todo se detenía y mi corazón latía muy fuerte en mi pecho, creí que moriría, cuando sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, sentí como dentro de mí se derretía y miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban. En ese momento un pensamiento cruzo en mi mente y fue: "Ella es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida".

Gabriel lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, estaba anonadado por lo que escuchaba, jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan enserio y de esa manera. Tom sonrió y rio nervioso, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban incluso mucho más que antes.

—Es tonto, lo sé siento contarte toda esta cursi...

—No, no, no—negó rápidamente el Agreste interrumpiéndolo— solo es que... me tomaste desprevenido, jamás pensé que sintieras eso por Bridgette y bueno...

—Wow, eso fue terriblemente Tom—hablo detrás de ellos.

Ambos chicos voltearon atrás de ellos para mirar con horror quien los había escuchado. Era nada más y nada menos que Nadja Chamack, la futura reportera (como ella se auto declaraba) y la mejor amiga de la asiática.

—Oh mierda...—susurro Tom horrorizado.

Nadja sonrió con picardía provocando que los chicos sudaran frio al verla sonreír de esa manera, esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno.

—Tom, confírmame entonces—Tom sintió que había entrado a la jaula de un tigre hambriento— ¿Te gusta Bridgette Sabine Cheng?

El castaño abrió su boca y sintió como su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

—No es algo que te importe Chamack—respondió Gabriel.

Nadja lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo con la mirada que el rubio decidió también mirarla de la misma forma, Chamack resoplo y giro sus ojos.

—Claro que es algo que me importa Agreste—contesto altanera—Es MI mejor amiga y si se trata de ella, me importa y mucho.

—Si no te habías dado cuenta, Tom y yo hablábamos en privado—remarco las últimas palabras molesto—Espero que conozca la "privacidad" y si no con mucho gusto te enseño el significado.

— ¡Como te atrev...!

—No—contesto Tom interrumpiendo el enfrentamiento que tenían la pelirroja y el rubio—No me gusta Sabine...

Nadja sonrió algo triste, desilusionada—Y si te gustara, ¿Sabes que a Sabine le gusta...?

—Ella no me gusta—la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos—Yo la quiero y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi. No me importa si se lo dices o que haya alguien más, estoy decido a enamorarla de mí.

Nadja ahogo un grito de euforia, mordiéndose su labio inferior sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Gabriel estrello la palma de su mano en su rostro, ocultando una sonrisa, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan decidido.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Pero cómo voy a lograr que se enamore de mi si ella ya le gusta otra persona?—susurro desanimado moviendo con el tenedor el filete de su plato.

— ¿Tom?—Lo llamo su madre desde la cocina, lo miraba preocupada— ¿Todo bien cariño?

Tom suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ella camino hacia él, tomo una silla, la jalo para ponerla a lado de él y se sentó en ella.

— ¿Acaso es una chica cariño?—el chico guardo silencio, su madre solo sonrió y lo abrazo—Tomare ese silencio como un sí.

—Mamá, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien quien no te corresponda?

—Oh cariño—rio y le acaricio los cabellos—, todos pensamos que no le gustamos a alguien hasta que uno se declara, hay solamente se puede saber si tus sentimientos son correspondidos o no.

—No mama, no me refiero a eso...

—Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que la persona que te gusta está enamorada de otra persona y sabes que no eres tu—respondió triste—Hoy Gabriel me pregunto quién me gustaba y yo le dije que Sabine...

— ¿La chica de intercambio?—pregunto interrumpiéndolo—Oh vaya.

El asintió y su madre le sonrió.

—Su mejor amiga lo escucho y me pregunto si era así, —continua desanimado—Yo le dije que sí y que la enamoraría de mi pero ¿Cómo voy a lograr eso? Ya de por si ya todo está perdido porque el hecho que ella este enamorado de otro y yo no...

— ¿Tu no que cariño?—le animo la castaña para que continúe.

El suspiro y bajo sus hombros.

—Yo no puedo decir nada coherente cuando estoy frente a ella o estoy cerca de ella, me hago todo un lío y no sé qué decirle, mis manos sudan y empiezo a temblar, ¿Patético, no? No sé qué hacer...

Gina soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su hijo contarle sus penas de amor, le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven. Tom la miro apenado y molesto, ella no tenía que burlarse de algo que para el si le era importante.

—Oh mi niño, ven como mamá—lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza aun riendo un poco—No me burlo de ti si eso piensas, me rio que a tu edad así estaba con tu padre, hecha un manojo de nervios, nunca creí que a ti también te pasaría.

— ¿De verdad te pasaba lo mismo con papa?—ella asintió con una sonrisa amplia—Vaya...

—Tenía diecisiete años... Bueno, esa es la edad que tienes, más o menos me pasaba lo mismo pero era más notorio, él sabía que me tenía loca por él y yo realmente lo estaba pero no podía declararme a él. Fue muy vergonzoso pero lo bueno es que todo salió como debía salir.

Tom sonrió y la abrazo.

—De hecho... todo salió bien gracias a una vieja amiga que me dio un gran consejo.

— ¿Cuál fue su consejo?—pregunto Tom la mirándola con curiosidad.

—Realmente no lo recuerdo pero...—Ella coloco su índice en su barbilla y miro el techo intentando recordar el consejo de su amiga.

— ¿Pero...?

—Algo que debes de saber Tom y es que las mujeres tenemos una debilidad con los postres—su madre sonrió ampliamente— el consejo que me dio mi amiga fue: "Uno llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago" y para las mujeres eso también aplica.

Tom la miro dudoso sin entender bien.

— ¿Pero luego no te quejas que estas gord...? ¡Auch, mamá eso dolió!

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces planeas conquistar a Sabine con postres?

Tom solo asintió avergonzado, Gabriel suspiro y negó con la cabeza cerrando el comic que le había dado Tom para enseñarle "cultura de la juventud".

—Lo sé es tonto pero debo intentarlo.

— ¿Intentar qué?

Tom y Gabriel saltaron de su lugar y voltearon a ver con molestia a Nadja.

— ¿Y qué vas a intentar Tom?—Insistió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué siempre andas donde no te incumbe Chamack?—respondió molesto el rubio.

Nadja lo miro feo y giro sus ojos provocando que el Agreste gruñera silenciosamente.

—No entiendo que ve en ti Charlotte porque simpático y gracioso no eres.

El rubio la miro indignado abrió su boca para responderle pero sintió un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Gabe no le hagas caso, lo quiere molestarte—le susurraron en el oído.

El respiro hondo antes de suspirar dejando ir todas las sensaciones de malestar y tranquilizarse al ver a Charlotte a su lado sonriéndole.

—Buenos días Tom y Nadja—Saludo antes de que Gabriel le cediera su lugar para que se sentara, ella le dio un beso de agradecimiento antes de sentarse y mirar a Tom con una sonrisa amplia— me entere que tienes problemas con tu—ya—sabes—quien.

Tom se sonrojo y miro mal a Gabriel quien solo desvió la mirada.

—Traidor.

—Oh Tom, no fue su culpa,—defendió Charlotte a su novio cuando sintió las manos de su novio en sus hombros tensarse—Ayer vi que él y tu hablaban de forma confidencial y luego Nadja se unió y a mí me dio curiosidad de saber de qué estarían hablando para poder hacer sonreír a mi Gabriel.

Tom miro sorprendido a su amigo, no se había dado cuenta que cuando hablaron él había sonreído.

—Tuve que insistirle y rogarle que me dijera, no fue una tarea fácil pero lo pude lograr—dijo de manera orgullosa, entrelazo su mano derecha con la mano izquierda del rubio—Ahora, cuéntame tu plan.

Tom suspiro y miro a sus amigos, jamás pensó que tendría tres amigos apoyándolo para enamorar a Sabine.

—Aun no tengo un plan pero... Ayer hable con mi madre y me dijo: las mujeres tenemos una debilidad con los postres.

—Cierto—respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Pero también me dio un consejo que le dio su amiga para conquistar a mi padre y fue: "Uno llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago" dijo que también aplica con las mujeres y pienso conquistarla de esa manera.

Las chicas lo miraron dudosas, intentando entender su "plan", Gabriel suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿Que has planeado además de eso?—pregunto Nadja—No creo que Brid caiga a tus brazos con un simple postre.

Tom mordió sus labios y se removió un poco en su asiento, no sabía que responderle.

—Bueno, no es mala la idea a decir verdad, —contrataco Charlotte—Debes de recordar que a Sabine le encantan los postres.

Sintió la mano de Charlotte sobre la suya transmitiéndole su apoyo, él le sonrió de agradecimiento y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es cierto—contesto con emoción Nadja—De hecho su postre favorito es el MoonCake.

— ¿Mooncake?—preguntaron los dos chicos.

—Es un dulce chino que se consume tradicionalmente en la Fiesta del Medio Otoño—continuo Charlotte—Cada vez que puede ella trae ese postre a Francia y nos invita, realmente es delicioso.

Tom sonrió al ya conocer el postre favorito de la azabache, él era muy bueno haciendo repostería as que no le sería difícil hacerlo.

—Entonces ese es el que har...

—Wow, wow quieto chico—lo detuvo la rubia— ¿Acaso solo piensas darle el pastel e irte?

Tom se sonrojo y callo.

—Oh por dio Dupain, —reprimió una risa la pelirroja— ¿En serio ibas hacer eso?

Soltó una carcajada haciendo que el castaño se ruborizara por completo.

— ¡Nadja, no te burles!—la regaño Charlotte—Tommy no puedes hacer nada mas eso, ¡Debes de invitarla a salir!

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas puedo decir una palabra bien sin tartamudear! —Tom su rostro entre sus manos suspirando—No creo que eso sea posible Charlie.

— ¡Claro que puedes!—exigió Charlotte—Si tu pudiste lograr que Gabe me pidiera una cita y fuéramos novios, ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Gabriel sonrió al ver optimismo de su novia, eso fue que lo había hecho enamorarse de ella y poderse de olvidar a _ella._

—Yo que tú le hago caso—hablo Gabriel con una leve sonrisa—, ella cuando se propone algo lo logra.

Charlotte solo asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar lo que había dicho su novio.

—Ahora escúchame bien, este es el plan...

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas segura que aceptara?—pregunto Tom mirando tenebroso detrás de la puerta de un salón viendo ha Sabine bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Por supuesto!—Afirmo la rubia colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda del chico— ¡Ya no pierdas más tiempo y ve tras ella tigre!

Tom sintió como era empujado por la chica y probablemente también por su mejor amigo, se tambaleo un poco por el empujón antes de caminar rápidamente por la asiática quien ya salía del edificio.

— ¡Sabine!—la llamo al verla bajar las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela.

Sabine volteo a verlo y se detuvo.

—Hola Tom, ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto la azabache.

 _—_ _¡Hazlo ya!—_ grito su conciencia.

—Eh no, quiero decir si—mordio sus labios, otra vez sus nervios lo arruinaban—Es que... Ayer se estrenó una película y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo...

Sabine le sonrió amablemente, Tom era un chico extraño pero tierno cuando le hablaba.

— ¿Una ida al cine?—pregunto observando como Tom asentía—Si claro, ¿Quiénes más irán?

Tom sonrió nervioso.

—Emm... No les he dicho a los demás, de hecho quería que solamente tú y yo saliéramos—dijo lo último más bajo para que no lo escuchara.

Sabine se sonrojo levemente y abrió levemente su boca por la sorpresa. Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba, no esperaba que Tom le pidiera una...

—Me... ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?—pregunto tímidamente la asiática mirándolo asombrada.

—No es una cita como tal si eso quieres, solo una salida de amigos.

Sabine lo miro a los ojos y Tom solo aparto la vista avergonzado, Sabine noto que al chico le temblaban levemente las manos y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Cerró sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo sería una salida entre amigos, ¿No tiene nada de malo, verdad?

—Me parece perfecto—el castaño la miro sorprendido y ella pudo deducir que el creyó que ella iba a rechazar la salida— ¿Te parece mañana después de clases?

La cara de Tom era difícil de descifrar, apenas estaba procesando la información en su cerebro, ¿Ella había aceptado?

— ¿Aceptaste?—pregunto aún sin podérsela creer.

Sabine rio y asintió aun riendo, el rostro del castaño se deslumbro con una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

— ¡Increíble!—exclamo sin tratar de disimular la emoción que tenía— ¿Entonces después de clases?

—Sí, claro—respondió dejando poco a poco de reír—Hasta mañana Tom.

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de seguir caminado.

—Hasta mañana Sabine...—susurro lentamente al verla doblar en una esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

— ¡LO HICISTE!—grito Charlotte antes de correr abrazarlo.

—Ya quiero escribir sobre ustedes dos en el periódico escolar—exclamó emocionada Nadja y mostro grabadora de voz—Tengo grabado toda su plática, ¡Fue tan lindo!

—Eso es tan demente de tu parte pero no me sorprende—dijo con horror Gabriel antes de iniciar otra pelea y Charlotte intentando calmarlos.

—Chicos, me tengo que ir—los interrumpió Tom ajeno a la pelea—Muchísimas gracias por lo del día de hoy, ¡Los veo mañana!

El castaño se alejó corriendo a una dirección opuesta que tomo la chica, el agreste miro por donde el chico se había ido y sonrió levemente, sabia porque se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tom—lo llamo su madre desde la entrada— ¿Ya llegaste?

Gina se acercó a la cocina y vio a su hijo mezclando con mucha delicadeza el contenido que tenía en un bol, a su alrededor estaba hecho un desastre.

—Tommy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto curiosa al ver una hoja de su cuaderno en la isla la cual tenía escrito una receta— ¿MoonCake?

—Es un postre muy rico de china—dejo el bol en la isla, tomo harina y la espolvoreo en la isla, tomo la masa y la puso sobre la harina—He ido al barrio chino para poder comprar alguno ingredientes que me faltaban para hacer la receta.

— ¿Y para que hacer el MoonCake?

Tom sonrió y miro a su madre quien lo miraba confundida.

—Mañana tengo una cita con ella y le preparo su postre favorito—respondió con emoción.

Gina rio al entender la situación, le era emocionante ver a su hijo esmerarse tanto por una chica.

—Oh Tommy—se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se colocó a lado de su hijo—Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Tom dejo de amasar y la miro sorprendido, no creyó que su madre le ayudara hacer el postre, sonrió al ser besado en la mejilla por su madre antes de irse a lavar las manos en el fregadero.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía sus brazos adoloridos y también su cuerpo, suspiro y miro el reloj arriba de la pizarra, lo único que deseaba ya era terminar toda la tortura.

—Por favor, que ya acaben con mi tortura...—susurro cansado.

— ¿Tan emocionado estas por salir con Bridgette?—pregunto Gabriel.

Tom le iba a contestar cuando suena la campana anunciando el fin de las clases, Gabriel tomo sus cosas y las guardo rápidamente dentro de su maleta.

—Mucha suerte en tu "salida de amigos"—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en muestra del apoyo que le daba—Me tengo que ir, iré a conocer a los padres de Charlotte.

Tom pudo ver la mueca que formo Gabriel al ver a Charlotte en la puerta del salón esperándolo. Sabía que Gabriel estaba muriendo de los nervios por ello.

—Tom—lo llamo Gabriel—Bridgette se ha adelantado, deberías de ir a alcanzarla.

— ¿Ya se fue?—Miro el salón el cual ya se encontraba abandonado— ¡Oh diablos!

Tomo sus cosas y las metió en su mochila rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar a Sabine.

—No olvides la bolsa de postres para ella—le recordó Gabriel al tomar la mano de Charlotte—Suerte Tom.

— ¡Gracias Gabe y tú también suerte con los suegros!—Grito antes de que la pareja saliera del salón.

Tomo su mochila y la bolsa que tenía a lado de su silla y corrió para salir rápidamente del salón, bajo las escaleras y la vio saliendo de la escuela, sin dudarlo corrió hasta casi estar cerca de ella, tomo unas bocanadas de aire para recuperar la respiración y la compostura.

— ¡Hey tú!—grito haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, Tom casi se estrella su mano contra su rostro, vaya forma de hablarle.

Para su suerte la chica volteo hacia él y sonrió.

—Hey tú, Tom—contesto divertida Sabine.

Tom sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza y la sonrisa que tenía la chica en su rostro, se acercó lentamente a ella con vergüenza.

—Ah, este, ¡perdón! No quería llamarte ¡Hey tú! Cuando tienes un nombre, ¡Por supuesto que tienes nombre! De hecho es hermoso pero me gusta más tu segundo nombre, espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?—hablo rápidamente| Tom.

Bridgette lo miro confundida antes de soltar una risa divertida, siempre que estaba con Tom el chico se ponía muy nervioso y ella no entendía por qué pero era muy divertido cuando lo hacía, era tierno.

— ¿Estás listo para ver la película?—pregunto Sabine emocionada—Espero que no te haya molestado que ayer pasara a ver que había en la cartelera.

—No, no, ¡Al contrario, me parece magnifico!—exclamó también emocionado Tom—Así no tardaremos años en elegir qué película ver, ¿Sabes cuál quieres ver?

—Si pero es secreto hasta que lleguemos te diré cual es, ¿Te parece bien? Prometo que no será una romántica empalagosa.

—Está bien— doblo su brazo y se lo ofreció a la chica quien lo miro confundida— ¿Vamos?

Sabine rio antes de tomarle el brazo a Tom y caminar en dirección al cine.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow!—grito emocionada la chica al salir de la sala— ¡estuvo increíble!

Tom rio y la escucho atentamente, habían entrado a ver la película de _Jurassic Park_ porque ambos creyeron que sería una película de terror (se había enterado que al igual que él, amaba las películas de terror, otra cosa del porque tenía que casarse con ella), aunque no fue de terror había sido una increíble película de dinosaurios que en más de una vez lo había asustado (provocando que Sabine riera de él) y sintiera escalofríos al ver tan realistas los _velociraptors._

—Definitivamente mi parte favorita fue cuando el T—rex ataco a los velociraptors, ¡Esa parte estuvo increíble!

—También fue la mía, pero me gusto más cuando están los niños atrapados en la cocina con los velociraptors—sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo al recordar la escena—Fue aterrador y quería ir a salvar a esos niños.

— ¡Oh cierto! Esa parte estuvo muy buena pero no tanto como la del T—rex contra velociraptors, —contrataco—fue épica y la mejor, ver una pelea de dinosaurios es épico.

Tom le sonrió y le dio la razón, durante el camino siguieron platicando sobre la película y de la escuela, sorprende mente él había dejado sus nervios desde que ella le tomo su brazo y habían podido hablar fluidamente. Compraron unos helados en una nueva heladería que había, el heladero les había sonreído y les había regalado una bola de helado más diciendo que el sabor de fresa era del amor que apenas está surgiendo, provocando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

Habían caminado en dirección a la casa de Sabine en un cómodo silencio mientras comían su helado.

—Bueno, es aquí—dijo Sabine un poco desanimada, había disfrutado su salida con el castaño más de lo que había podido imaginar alguna vez.

—Si...—contesto Tom con una leve sonrisa— Gracias por aceptar, fue increíble poder salir contigo Bridg...

—Sabine—lo interrumpió la chica sonriéndole—Llámame Sabine, me gusta más Sabine que Bridgette aunque no lo diga.

 _—_ _Me gusta cuando me llamas Sabine—_ pensó ella en realidad de lo que quería decir.

Tom sonrió y asintió—Sabine, gracias por lo de hoy.

Se quedaron mirando uno del otro sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, ton fue el primero en apartar la vista para buscar algo en su mochila.

— ¡Lo estaba olvidando!—dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de papel y se la extendía a ella—Esto es para ti.

— ¿Para mí?—pregunto emocionada tomando la bolsa de papel—Oh Tom, no te hubieras molestado...

—No, para nada—negó amablemente Tom—Ábrela, te va a gustar.

Sabine asintió y abrió la bolsa, sintiendo un olor dulzón que le era familiar, vio dentro de la bolsa y abrió su boca de la sorpresa.

— ¿Te gusta?—Pregunto tímidamente Tom al ver a la chica sacar un pastelito y mirarlo emocionada.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?—pregunto sorprendida al ver el Mooncake, olía y se veía delicioso.

—No, los he hecho yo—respondió sorprendiendo aún más a la chica—Me entere que te gustaban mucho los Mooncake y quería... bueno, quería hacerte un regalo...

Sabine miro al chico sorprendida, jamás le había hecho un detalle así, él le había hecho su postre favorito y le había hecho tener una magnifica cita, su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho y sus mejillas se calentaron. Ella mordio el pastelito y sintió como su boca explotaban miles de fuegos artificiales, el sabor era magnifico, era el mejor Mooncake que había alguna vez probado.

— ¡Es delicioso!—soltó un gemido de felicidad y le dio otra mordida—Es el mejor Mooncake que he comido.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto sorprendido, ella asintió con emoción con sus mejillas ruborizadas—Realmente me alegra que te guste.

Sabine le tendió a Tom el Mooncake para que el probara y el sin dudarlo lo mordio, soltó una exclamación de lo delicioso que era.

—Muchísimas gracias Tom—dijo ella tragando lo que tenía en su boca—Todo ha sido magnifico, me he divertido contigo.

—Me alegra que te hayas podido divertir, espero poderlo repetir otra vez—respondió Tom relajado.

— ¿Quieres repetirlo?—pregunto Sabine sorprendida, provocando que Tom se ruborizara y se pusiera nervioso.

— ¡Claro si quieres volverlo a repetir! —hablo nervioso Tom—Salir conmigo en una cita, ¡digo! Solo salir como amigos, si como amigos, no es necesario que aceptes o salgas conmig...

—Me encantaría volver a repetir esta cita contigo Tom—lo interrumpió la azabache con sus mejillas ruborizadas— ¿Te parece el próximo sábado en la catedral de Norte Dame?

Tom boqueo unas par de veces sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella volvería a querer una cita con el

— ¡Cla—claro!—respondió con emoción, inhalo hondo tratando de controlar su emoción antes de preguntar tímidamente—Entonces, ¿El próximo sábado tenemos una cita?

—Tenemos una cita—contesto sonriendo Sabine abrazando la bolsa de pastelillos—Durante siguiente semana nos ponemos de acuerdo a qué hora, ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto—respondió Tom acercándose a ella—Hasta pronto, Sabine

—Buenas noches Tom—dijo besándole rápidamente la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, dejando aun sorprendido y sonrojado Tom.

—Buenas noches Sabine...—susurro mientras se tocaba la mejilla con emoción.

La azabache lo espió por la mirilla de la puerta, viendo como este se quedaba paralizado unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y soltar un grito de alegría. Ella rio silenciosamente para que él no se diera cuenta que lo espiaba, lo vio irse y se deslizo por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿No crees que es lindo Brid?—pregunto la pequeña criaturita saliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Si...—respondió con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, miro a su kwami quien le sonreía, ella ladeo la cabeza— ¡Digo no! No es que sea lindo, fue muy lindo de su parte, todo lo que hizo hoy por mí, yo...

Tikki rio, voló hacia su portadora y la abrazo su mejilla.

—Alguien está enamorada—soltó una risa burlona al ver las mejillas de Sabine rojas por su comentario.

— ¡Tikki pero que cosas dices! —Sabine negó levemente con la cabeza—Eso no es posible...

—Yo creo que si—afirmo la Kwami alegremente.

La azabache sonrió y negó levemente, quizás y si le gustaba un poco.

—Quizás ya sea hora de olvidarlo Tikki—miro la bolsa de papel con cariño y sonrió aún más—Quizás sea hora de darle otra oportunidad al amor.

La kwami sonrió tiernamente y asintió, sabía que su portadora por mucho tiempo había tenido el corazón roto y verla emocionada con este chico significaba que...

—Es hora de olvidar definitivamente a Gabriel Félix Agreste—hablo con decisión Sabine con una sonrisa animada—Es hora de darle la vuelta a la hoja y volverse a enamorar, ¿No crees Tikki?

Tikki rio y sonrió, estaba feliz por su portadora, sabía que ella encontraría el amor con el castaño. Y de eso no se equivocó unos años después al ver la pedida de matrimonio desastrosamente linda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lo he corregido, algunas partes eran de un borrador que tenia antes y publiqué ese en vez del original, siento mucho los errores.**

 **Para el concurso de Milagros anti clichés, dios mío, creo que me quedo mucho mejor de lo que imagine, estoy orgullosa de eso xD**

 **4743 palabras y aproximadamente sin los puntitos 13 paginas, ha sido el fanfic más largo que he escrito ahora sí y no creí llegar a tal cantidad de palabras pero buenooo, uno se sorprende del potencial que uno puede tener (?) Se lo dedico a la la persona que estaba emocionada por leer un fanfic de TomxSabine espero que haya podido cumplir tus expectativas.**

 **¡DATOS! El año que me ubique fue en 1993 por si las dudas, todos tienen 17 años y me base en el año 2017, osease que Marinette tiene 14 años (nacio el 2003) y en ese año cumplieron 20 años de casados y los papas tienen 41 años.**

 **Dato importante! La frase que le dio la amiga a Gina fue sacada de la película la princesa y el sapo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

Suspiro derrotado y se dejó caer en su asiento, otra vez lo había arruinado y sin haberlo intentado. Miro de reojo a su lado derecho, ahí estaba ella, riendo suavemente junto con dos mejores amigas.

Se embobo al verla reír, su risa era preciosa, no era escandalosa o rara, su risa era suave y adorable, sus mejillas se tenían ligeramente de rosa y sus ojos grises brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas por la risa.

—Es preciosa...—suspiro al sentir como su pecho se le llenaba una calidez al verla otra vez reír.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto una voz a su lado.

Tom soltó un pequeño grito por el susto, siendo observado por sus compañeros desconcertados por el grito del castaño, el castaño se ruborizo de la vergüenza al ver como la azabache lo miraba desconcertada, el desvió su mirada de ella y se giró para ver a su compañero de mesa leyendo tranquilamente un libro sin importarle que su mejor amigo había hecho el ridículo.

—Ah, hola Gabriel—Saludo molesto al rubio— ¿Podrías por favor dejar de aparecerte de la nada y asustar a la gente? Ya te pareces a Batman.

El rubio miro de reojo al castaño con una ceja levantada sin tender que le había dicho. Tom suspiro, después de clases secuestraria al Agreste para enseñarle un poco del mundo de los comics.

— ¿Y me responderás?—pregunto Gabriel sin despegar su mirada del libro, Tom lo miro sin entender a que se refería, Gabriel cerró su libro y miro al castaño— ¿Quién es preciosa Tom?

Tom le tapó la boca y volteo nervioso a ver si nadie había escuchado al rubio, miro al rubio con algo molesto.

—Hey, ¡No lo digas tan alto! —dijo molesto y nervioso—Te podrían escuchar.

Gabriel tomo la mano de Tom y la quito de su boca irritada por la actitud.

—Por dios Tom, no seas tan dramático—contesto con el ceño fruncido— ¿Y? ¿Ya me dirás quién es?

Tom sonrió nervioso, volteo a ver a su lado derecho e izquierdo para ver que nadie estuviera cerca, se acercó a Gabriel quien este tenía una cara de irritación por tanto drama pero dentro de el tenía mucha curiosidad quien le había robado el corazón a su mejor amigo.

—De Sabine Cheng—le susurro nervioso— ¿De quién más Agreste? ¡Ella es preciosa!

Gabriel alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca extraña, doblo un poco su cabeza para mirar a la asiática quien reía con Armand, no entendía que le veía a la asiática, ella llevaba casi dos años desde que había llegado y nunca había notado que su mejor amigo tuviera un interés amoroso por ella. Miro al castaño quien también había volteado a ver a Sabine.

— ¿Te refieres a Bridgette?—pregunto desconcertado— ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?

Tom giro su cabeza para verlo y sonrió ampliamente, Gabriel pudo notar que las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaban.

—Desde la primera vez que la vi, fue como...—ladeo su cabeza con una gran sonrisa que incluso le contagio e hizo que el también sonriera levemente—Cuando la vi sentí como todo se detenía y mi corazón latía muy fuerte en mi pecho, creí que moriría, cuando sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, sentí como dentro de mí se derretía y miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban. En ese momento un pensamiento cruzo en mi mente y fue: "Ella es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida".

Gabriel lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, estaba anonadado por lo que escuchaba, jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan enserio y de esa manera. Tom sonrió y rio nervioso, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban incluso mucho más que antes.

—Es tonto, lo sé siento contarte toda esta cursi...

—No, no, no—negó rápidamente el Agreste interrumpiéndolo— solo es que... me tomaste desprevenido, jamás pensé que sintieras eso por Bridgette y bueno...

—Wow, eso fue terriblemente Tom—hablo detrás de ellos.

Ambos chicos voltearon atrás de ellos para mirar con horror quien los había escuchado. Era nada más y nada menos que Nadja Chamack, la futura reportera (como ella se auto declaraba) y la mejor amiga de la asiática.

—Oh mierda...—susurro Tom horrorizado.

Nadja sonrió con picardía provocando que los chicos sudaran frio al verla sonreír de esa manera, esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno.

—Tom, confírmame entonces—Tom sintió que había entrado a la jaula de un tigre hambriento— ¿Te gusta Bridgette Sabine Cheng?

El castaño abrió su boca y sintió como su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

—No es algo que te importe Chamack—respondió Gabriel.

Nadja lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo con la mirada que el rubio decidió también mirarla de la misma forma, Chamack resoplo y giro sus ojos.

—Claro que es algo que me importa Agreste—contesto altanera—Es MI mejor amiga y si se trata de ella, me importa y mucho.

—Si no te habías dado cuenta, Tom y yo hablábamos en privado—remarco las últimas palabras molesto—Espero que conozca la "privacidad" y si no con mucho gusto te enseño el significado.

— ¡Como te atrev...!

—No—contesto Tom interrumpiendo el enfrentamiento que tenían la pelirroja y el rubio—No me gusta Sabine...

Nadja sonrió algo triste, desilusionada—Y si te gustara, ¿Sabes que a Sabine le gusta...?

—Ella no me gusta—la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos—Yo la quiero y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi. No me importa si se lo dices o que haya alguien más, estoy decido a enamorarla de mí.

Nadja ahogo un grito de euforia, mordiéndose su labio inferior sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Gabriel estrello la palma de su mano en su rostro, ocultando una sonrisa, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan decidido.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Pero cómo voy a lograr que se enamore de mi si ella ya le gusta otra persona?—susurro desanimado moviendo con el tenedor el filete de su plato.

— ¿Tom?—Lo llamo su madre desde la cocina, lo miraba preocupada— ¿Todo bien cariño?

Tom suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ella camino hacia él, tomo una silla, la jalo para ponerla a lado de él y se sentó en ella.

— ¿Acaso es una chica cariño?—el chico guardo silencio, su madre solo sonrió y lo abrazo—Tomare ese silencio como un sí.

—Mamá, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien quien no te corresponda?

—Oh cariño—rio y le acaricio los cabellos—, todos pensamos que no le gustamos a alguien hasta que uno se declara, hay solamente se puede saber si tus sentimientos son correspondidos o no.

—No mama, no me refiero a eso...

—Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que la persona que te gusta está enamorada de otra persona y sabes que no eres tu—respondió triste—Hoy Gabriel me pregunto quién me gustaba y yo le dije que Sabine...

— ¿La chica de intercambio?—pregunto interrumpiéndolo—Oh vaya.

El asintió y su madre le sonrió.

—Su mejor amiga lo escucho y me pregunto si era así, —continua desanimado—Yo le dije que sí y que la enamoraría de mi pero ¿Cómo voy a lograr eso? Ya de por si ya todo está perdido porque el hecho que ella este enamorado de otro y yo no...

— ¿Tu no que cariño?—le animo la castaña para que continúe.

El suspiro y bajo sus hombros.

—Yo no puedo decir nada coherente cuando estoy frente a ella o estoy cerca de ella, me hago todo un lío y no sé qué decirle, mis manos sudan y empiezo a temblar, ¿Patético, no? No sé qué hacer...

Gina soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su hijo contarle sus penas de amor, le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven. Tom la miro apenado y molesto, ella no tenía que burlarse de algo que para el si le era importante.

—Oh mi niño, ven como mamá—lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza aun riendo un poco—No me burlo de ti si eso piensas, me rio que a tu edad así estaba con tu padre, hecha un manojo de nervios, nunca creí que a ti también te pasaría.

— ¿De verdad te pasaba lo mismo con papa?—ella asintió con una sonrisa amplia—Vaya...

—Tenía diecisiete años... Bueno, esa es la edad que tienes, más o menos me pasaba lo mismo pero era más notorio, él sabía que me tenía loca por él y yo realmente lo estaba pero no podía declararme a él. Fue muy vergonzoso pero lo bueno es que todo salió como debía salir.

Tom sonrió y la abrazo.

—De hecho... todo salió bien gracias a una vieja amiga que me dio un gran consejo.

— ¿Cuál fue su consejo?—pregunto Tom la mirándola con curiosidad.

—Realmente no lo recuerdo pero...—Ella coloco su índice en su barbilla y miro el techo intentando recordar el consejo de su amiga.

— ¿Pero...?

—Algo que debes de saber Tom y es que las mujeres tenemos una debilidad con los postres—su madre sonrió ampliamente— el consejo que me dio mi amiga fue: "Uno llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago" y para las mujeres eso también aplica.

Tom la miro dudoso sin entender bien.

— ¿Pero luego no te quejas que estas gord...? ¡Auch, mamá eso dolió!

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces planeas conquistar a Sabine con postres?

Tom solo asintió avergonzado, Gabriel suspiro y negó con la cabeza cerrando el comic que le había dado Tom para enseñarle "cultura de la juventud".

—Lo sé es tonto pero debo intentarlo.

— ¿Intentar qué?

Tom y Gabriel saltaron de su lugar y voltearon a ver con molestia a Nadja.

— ¿Y qué vas a intentar Tom?—Insistió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué siempre andas donde no te incumbe Chamack?—respondió molesto el rubio.

Nadja lo miro feo y giro sus ojos provocando que el Agreste gruñera silenciosamente.

—No entiendo que ve en ti Charlotte porque simpático y gracioso no eres.

El rubio la miro indignado abrió su boca para responderle pero sintió un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Gabe no le hagas caso, lo quiere molestarte—le susurraron en el oído.

El respiro hondo antes de suspirar dejando ir todas las sensaciones de malestar y tranquilizarse al ver a Charlotte a su lado sonriéndole.

—Buenos días Tom y Nadja—Saludo antes de que Gabriel le cediera su lugar para que se sentara, ella le dio un beso de agradecimiento antes de sentarse y mirar a Tom con una sonrisa amplia— me entere que tienes problemas con tu—ya—sabes—quien.

Tom se sonrojo y miro mal a Gabriel quien solo desvió la mirada.

—Traidor.

—Oh Tom, no fue su culpa,—defendió Charlotte a su novio cuando sintió las manos de su novio en sus hombros tensarse—Ayer vi que él y tu hablaban de forma confidencial y luego Nadja se unió y a mí me dio curiosidad de saber de qué estarían hablando para poder hacer sonreír a mi Gabriel.

Tom miro sorprendido a su amigo, no se había dado cuenta que cuando hablaron él había sonreído.

—Tuve que insistirle y rogarle que me dijera, no fue una tarea fácil pero lo pude lograr—dijo de manera orgullosa, entrelazo su mano derecha con la mano izquierda del rubio—Ahora, cuéntame tu plan.

Tom suspiro y miro a sus amigos, jamás pensó que tendría tres amigos apoyándolo para enamorar a Sabine.

—Aun no tengo un plan pero... Ayer hable con mi madre y me dijo: las mujeres tenemos una debilidad con los postres.

—Cierto—respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Pero también me dio un consejo que le dio su amiga para conquistar a mi padre y fue: "Uno llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago" dijo que también aplica con las mujeres y pienso conquistarla de esa manera.

Las chicas lo miraron dudosas, intentando entender su "plan", Gabriel suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿Que has planeado además de eso?—pregunto Nadja—No creo que Brid caiga a tus brazos con un simple postre.

Tom mordió sus labios y se removió un poco en su asiento, no sabía que responderle.

—Bueno, no es mala la idea a decir verdad, —contrataco Charlotte—Debes de recordar que a Sabine le encantan los postres.

Sintió la mano de Charlotte sobre la suya transmitiéndole su apoyo, él le sonrió de agradecimiento y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es cierto—contesto con emoción Nadja—De hecho su postre favorito es el MoonCake.

— ¿Mooncake?—preguntaron los dos chicos.

—Es un dulce chino que se consume tradicionalmente en la Fiesta del Medio Otoño—continuo Charlotte—Cada vez que puede ella trae ese postre a Francia y nos invita, realmente es delicioso.

Tom sonrió al ya conocer el postre favorito de la azabache, él era muy bueno haciendo repostería as que no le sería difícil hacerlo.

—Entonces ese es el que har...

—Wow, wow quieto chico—lo detuvo la rubia— ¿Acaso solo piensas darle el pastel e irte?

Tom se sonrojo y callo.

—Oh por dio Dupain, —reprimió una risa la pelirroja— ¿En serio ibas hacer eso?

Soltó una carcajada haciendo que el castaño se ruborizara por completo.

— ¡Nadja, no te burles!—la regaño Charlotte—Tommy no puedes hacer nada mas eso, ¡Debes de invitarla a salir!

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas puedo decir una palabra bien sin tartamudear! —Tom su rostro entre sus manos suspirando—No creo que eso sea posible Charlie.

— ¡Claro que puedes!—exigió Charlotte—Si tu pudiste lograr que Gabe me pidiera una cita y fuéramos novios, ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Gabriel sonrió al ver optimismo de su novia, eso fue que lo había hecho enamorarse de ella y poderse de olvidar a _ella._

—Yo que tú le hago caso—hablo Gabriel con una leve sonrisa—, ella cuando se propone algo lo logra.

Charlotte solo asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar lo que había dicho su novio.

—Ahora escúchame bien, este es el plan...

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas segura que aceptara?—pregunto Tom mirando tenebroso detrás de la puerta de un salón viendo ha Sabine bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Por supuesto!—Afirmo la rubia colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda del chico— ¡Ya no pierdas más tiempo y ve tras ella tigre!

Tom sintió como era empujado por la chica y probablemente también por su mejor amigo, se tambaleo un poco por el empujón antes de caminar rápidamente por la asiática quien ya salía del edificio.

— ¡Sabine!—la llamo al verla bajar las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela.

Sabine volteo a verlo y se detuvo.

—Hola Tom, ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto la azabache.

 _—_ _¡Hazlo ya!—_ grito su conciencia.

—Eh no, quiero decir si—mordio sus labios, otra vez sus nervios lo arruinaban—Es que... Ayer se estrenó una película y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo...

Sabine le sonrió amablemente, Tom era un chico extraño pero tierno cuando le hablaba.

— ¿Una ida al cine?—pregunto observando como Tom asentía—Si claro, ¿Quiénes más irán?

Tom sonrió nervioso.

—Emm... No les he dicho a los demás, de hecho quería que solamente tú y yo saliéramos—dijo lo último más bajo para que no lo escuchara.

Sabine se sonrojo levemente y abrió levemente su boca por la sorpresa. Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba, no esperaba que Tom le pidiera una...

—Me... ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?—pregunto tímidamente la asiática mirándolo asombrada.

—No es una cita como tal si eso quieres, solo una salida de amigos.

Sabine lo miro a los ojos y Tom solo aparto la vista avergonzado, Sabine noto que al chico le temblaban levemente las manos y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Cerró sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo sería una salida entre amigos, ¿No tiene nada de malo, verdad?

—Me parece perfecto—el castaño la miro sorprendido y ella pudo deducir que el creyó que ella iba a rechazar la salida— ¿Te parece mañana después de clases?

La cara de Tom era difícil de descifrar, apenas estaba procesando la información en su cerebro, ¿Ella había aceptado?

— ¿Aceptaste?—pregunto aún sin podérsela creer.

Sabine rio y asintió aun riendo, el rostro del castaño se deslumbro con una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

— ¡Increíble!—exclamo sin tratar de disimular la emoción que tenía— ¿Entonces después de clases?

—Sí, claro—respondió dejando poco a poco de reír—Hasta mañana Tom.

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de seguir caminado.

—Hasta mañana Sabine...—susurro lentamente al verla doblar en una esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

— ¡LO HICISTE!—grito Charlotte antes de correr abrazarlo.

—Ya quiero escribir sobre ustedes dos en el periódico escolar—exclamó emocionada Nadja y mostro grabadora de voz—Tengo grabado toda su plática, ¡Fue tan lindo!

—Eso es tan demente de tu parte pero no me sorprende—dijo con horror Gabriel antes de iniciar otra pelea y Charlotte intentando calmarlos.

—Chicos, me tengo que ir—los interrumpió Tom ajeno a la pelea—Muchísimas gracias por lo del día de hoy, ¡Los veo mañana!

El castaño se alejó corriendo a una dirección opuesta que tomo la chica, el agreste miro por donde el chico se había ido y sonrió levemente, sabia porque se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tom—lo llamo su madre desde la entrada— ¿Ya llegaste?

Gina se acercó a la cocina y vio a su hijo mezclando con mucha delicadeza el contenido que tenía en un bol, a su alrededor estaba hecho un desastre.

—Tommy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto curiosa al ver una hoja de su cuaderno en la isla la cual tenía escrito una receta— ¿MoonCake?

—Es un postre muy rico de china—dejo el bol en la isla, tomo harina y la espolvoreo en la isla, tomo la masa y la puso sobre la harina—He ido al barrio chino para poder comprar alguno ingredientes que me faltaban para hacer la receta.

— ¿Y para que hacer el MoonCake?

Tom sonrió y miro a su madre quien lo miraba confundida.

—Mañana tengo una cita con ella y le preparo su postre favorito—respondió con emoción.

Gina rio al entender la situación, le era emocionante ver a su hijo esmerarse tanto por una chica.

—Oh Tommy—se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se colocó a lado de su hijo—Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Tom dejo de amasar y la miro sorprendido, no creyó que su madre le ayudara hacer el postre, sonrió al ser besado en la mejilla por su madre antes de irse a lavar las manos en el fregadero.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía sus brazos adoloridos y también su cuerpo, suspiro y miro el reloj arriba de la pizarra, lo único que deseaba ya era terminar toda la tortura.

—Por favor, que ya acaben con mi tortura...—susurro cansado.

— ¿Tan emocionado estas por salir con Bridgette?—pregunto Gabriel.

Tom le iba a contestar cuando suena la campana anunciando el fin de las clases, Gabriel tomo sus cosas y las guardo rápidamente dentro de su maleta.

—Mucha suerte en tu "salida de amigos"—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en muestra del apoyo que le daba—Me tengo que ir, iré a conocer a los padres de Charlotte.

Tom pudo ver la mueca que formo Gabriel al ver a Charlotte en la puerta del salón esperándolo. Sabía que Gabriel estaba muriendo de los nervios por ello.

—Tom—lo llamo Gabriel—Bridgette se ha adelantado, deberías de ir a alcanzarla.

— ¿Ya se fue?—Miro el salón el cual ya se encontraba abandonado— ¡Oh diablos!

Tomo sus cosas y las metió en su mochila rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar a Sabine.

—No olvides la bolsa de postres para ella—le recordó Gabriel al tomar la mano de Charlotte—Suerte Tom.

— ¡Gracias Gabe y tú también suerte con los suegros!—Grito antes de que la pareja saliera del salón.

Tomo su mochila y la bolsa que tenía a lado de su silla y corrió para salir rápidamente del salón, bajo las escaleras y la vio saliendo de la escuela, sin dudarlo corrió hasta casi estar cerca de ella, tomo unas bocanadas de aire para recuperar la respiración y la compostura.

— ¡Hey tú!—grito haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, Tom casi se estrella su mano contra su rostro, vaya forma de hablarle.

Para su suerte la chica volteo hacia él y sonrió.

—Hey tú, Tom—contesto divertida Sabine.

Tom sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza y la sonrisa que tenía la chica en su rostro, se acercó lentamente a ella con vergüenza.

—Ah, este, ¡perdón! No quería llamarte ¡Hey tú! Cuando tienes un nombre, ¡Por supuesto que tienes nombre! De hecho es hermoso pero me gusta más tu segundo nombre, espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?—hablo rápidamente| Tom.

Bridgette lo miro confundida antes de soltar una risa divertida, siempre que estaba con Tom el chico se ponía muy nervioso y ella no entendía por qué pero era muy divertido cuando lo hacía, era tierno.

— ¿Estás listo para ver la película?—pregunto Sabine emocionada—Espero que no te haya molestado que ayer pasara a ver que había en la cartelera.

—No, no, ¡Al contrario, me parece magnifico!—exclamó también emocionado Tom—Así no tardaremos años en elegir qué película ver, ¿Sabes cuál quieres ver?

—Si pero es secreto hasta que lleguemos te diré cual es, ¿Te parece bien? Prometo que no será una romántica empalagosa.

—Está bien— doblo su brazo y se lo ofreció a la chica quien lo miro confundida— ¿Vamos?

Sabine rio antes de tomarle el brazo a Tom y caminar en dirección al cine.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow!—grito emocionada la chica al salir de la sala— ¡estuvo increíble!

Tom rio y la escucho atentamente, habían entrado a ver la película de _Jurassic Park_ porque ambos creyeron que sería una película de terror (se había enterado que al igual que él, amaba las películas de terror, otra cosa del porque tenía que casarse con ella), aunque no fue de terror había sido una increíble película de dinosaurios que en más de una vez lo había asustado (provocando que Sabine riera de él) y sintiera escalofríos al ver tan realistas los _velociraptors._

—Definitivamente mi parte favorita fue cuando el T—rex ataco a los velociraptors, ¡Esa parte estuvo increíble!

—También fue la mía, pero me gusto más cuando están los niños atrapados en la cocina con los velociraptors—sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo al recordar la escena—Fue aterrador y quería ir a salvar a esos niños.

— ¡Oh cierto! Esa parte estuvo muy buena pero no tanto como la del T—rex contra velociraptors, —contrataco—fue épica y la mejor, ver una pelea de dinosaurios es épico.

Tom le sonrió y le dio la razón, durante el camino siguieron platicando sobre la película y de la escuela, sorprende mente él había dejado sus nervios desde que ella le tomo su brazo y habían podido hablar fluidamente. Compraron unos helados en una nueva heladería que había, el heladero les había sonreído y les había regalado una bola de helado más diciendo que el sabor de fresa era del amor que apenas está surgiendo, provocando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

Habían caminado en dirección a la casa de Sabine en un cómodo silencio mientras comían su helado.

—Bueno, es aquí—dijo Sabine un poco desanimada, había disfrutado su salida con el castaño más de lo que había podido imaginar alguna vez.

—Si...—contesto Tom con una leve sonrisa— Gracias por aceptar, fue increíble poder salir contigo Bridg...

—Sabine—lo interrumpió la chica sonriéndole—Llámame Sabine, me gusta más Sabine que Bridgette aunque no lo diga.

 _—_ _Me gusta cuando me llamas Sabine—_ pensó ella en realidad de lo que quería decir.

Tom sonrió y asintió—Sabine, gracias por lo de hoy.

Se quedaron mirando uno del otro sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, ton fue el primero en apartar la vista para buscar algo en su mochila.

— ¡Lo estaba olvidando!—dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de papel y se la extendía a ella—Esto es para ti.

— ¿Para mí?—pregunto emocionada tomando la bolsa de papel—Oh Tom, no te hubieras molestado...

—No, para nada—negó amablemente Tom—Ábrela, te va a gustar.

Sabine asintió y abrió la bolsa, sintiendo un olor dulzón que le era familiar, vio dentro de la bolsa y abrió su boca de la sorpresa.

— ¿Te gusta?—Pregunto tímidamente Tom al ver a la chica sacar un pastelito y mirarlo emocionada.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?—pregunto sorprendida al ver el Mooncake, olía y se veía delicioso.

—No, los he hecho yo—respondió sorprendiendo aún más a la chica—Me entere que te gustaban mucho los Mooncake y quería... bueno, quería hacerte un regalo...

Sabine miro al chico sorprendida, jamás le había hecho un detalle así, él le había hecho su postre favorito y le había hecho tener una magnifica cita, su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho y sus mejillas se calentaron. Ella mordio el pastelito y sintió como su boca explotaban miles de fuegos artificiales, el sabor era magnifico, era el mejor Mooncake que había alguna vez probado.

— ¡Es delicioso!—soltó un gemido de felicidad y le dio otra mordida—Es el mejor Mooncake que he comido.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto sorprendido, ella asintió con emoción con sus mejillas ruborizadas—Realmente me alegra que te guste.

Sabine le tendió a Tom el Mooncake para que el probara y el sin dudarlo lo mordio, soltó una exclamación de lo delicioso que era.

—Muchísimas gracias Tom—dijo ella tragando lo que tenía en su boca—Todo ha sido magnifico, me he divertido contigo.

—Me alegra que te hayas podido divertir, espero poderlo repetir otra vez—respondió Tom relajado.

— ¿Quieres repetirlo?—pregunto Sabine sorprendida, provocando que Tom se ruborizara y se pusiera nervioso.

— ¡Claro si quieres volverlo a repetir! —hablo nervioso Tom—Salir conmigo en una cita, ¡digo! Solo salir como amigos, si como amigos, no es necesario que aceptes o salgas conmig...

—Me encantaría volver a repetir esta cita contigo Tom—lo interrumpió la azabache con sus mejillas ruborizadas— ¿Te parece el próximo sábado en la catedral de Norte Dame?

Tom boqueo unas par de veces sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella volvería a querer una cita con el

— ¡Cla—claro!—respondió con emoción, inhalo hondo tratando de controlar su emoción antes de preguntar tímidamente—Entonces, ¿El próximo sábado tenemos una cita?

—Tenemos una cita—contesto sonriendo Sabine abrazando la bolsa de pastelillos—Durante siguiente semana nos ponemos de acuerdo a qué hora, ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto—respondió Tom acercándose a ella—Hasta pronto, Sabine

—Buenas noches Tom—dijo besándole rápidamente la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, dejando aun sorprendido y sonrojado Tom.

—Buenas noches Sabine...—susurro mientras se tocaba la mejilla con emoción.

La azabache lo espió por la mirilla de la puerta, viendo como este se quedaba paralizado unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y soltar un grito de alegría. Ella rio silenciosamente para que él no se diera cuenta que lo espiaba, lo vio irse y se deslizo por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿No crees que es lindo Brid?—pregunto la pequeña criaturita saliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Si...—respondió con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, miro a su kwami quien le sonreía, ella ladeo la cabeza— ¡Digo no! No es que sea lindo, fue muy lindo de su parte, todo lo que hizo hoy por mí, yo...

Tikki rio, voló hacia su portadora y la abrazo su mejilla.

—Alguien está enamorada—soltó una risa burlona al ver las mejillas de Sabine rojas por su comentario.

— ¡Tikki pero que cosas dices! —Sabine negó levemente con la cabeza—Eso no es posible...

—Yo creo que si—afirmo la Kwami alegremente.

La azabache sonrió y negó levemente, quizás y si le gustaba un poco.

—Quizás ya sea hora de olvidarlo Tikki—miro la bolsa de papel con cariño y sonrió aún más—Quizás sea hora de darle otra oportunidad al amor.

La kwami sonrió tiernamente y asintió, sabía que su portadora por mucho tiempo había tenido el corazón roto y verla emocionada con este chico significaba que...

—Es hora de olvidar definitivamente a Gabriel Félix Agreste—hablo con decisión Sabine con una sonrisa animada—Es hora de darle la vuelta a la hoja y volverse a enamorar, ¿No crees Tikki?

Tikki rio y sonrió, estaba feliz por su portadora, sabía que ella encontraría el amor con el castaño. Y de eso no se equivocó unos años después al ver la pedida de matrimonio desastrosamente linda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lo he corregido, algunas partes eran de un borrador que tenia antes y publiqué ese en vez del original, siento mucho los errores.**

 **Para el concurso de Milagros anti clichés, dios mío, creo que me quedo mucho mejor de lo que imagine, estoy orgullosa de eso xD**

 **4743 palabras y aproximadamente sin los puntitos 13 paginas, ha sido el fanfic más largo que he escrito ahora sí y no creí llegar a tal cantidad de palabras pero buenooo, uno se sorprende del potencial que uno puede tener (?) Se lo dedico a la la persona que estaba emocionada por leer un fanfic de TomxSabine espero que haya podido cumplir tus expectativas.**

 **¡DATOS! El año que me ubique fue en 1993 por si las dudas, todos tienen 17 años y me base en el año 2017, osease que Marinette tiene 14 años (nacio el 2003) y en ese año cumplieron 20 años de casados y los papas tienen 41 años.**

 **Dato importante! La frase que le dio la amiga a Gina fue sacada de la película la princesa y el sapo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
